Electronic products such as personal computers (PC), tablet computers, and smart phones are increasingly popular. An operating system (OS) with a graphical user interface (GUI) is generally installed on these electronic products.
A system desktop is a first screen area that a user sees after logging in to an operating system, and has characteristics such as being visualized and being convenient for access. Some users are used to performing operation of a desktop file on the system desktop, for example, operations such as creating an object, copying-pasting an object, cutting-pasting an object, and saving an object. After a user triggers these operations, a data storage path of an operated object is a partition on a disk to which the system desktop points, used to store an operating system file, that is, a system partition of the disk. If an operating system needs to be reinstalled or restored due to a reason such as a crash of the operating system, data in the system partition is overwritten. As a result, data relevant to the system desktop of the original operating system is lost and the lost data cannot be recovered, thereby bringing a loss to the user.
The prior art can establish an object in a non-system partition of a disk, and create a shortcut of the object on a system desktop, so as to establish an access link from the system desktop to the non-system partition where the object is actually located. The user can click an icon that indicates a shortcut of an object on the system desktop to link to a non-system partition where the object is located, and perform a corresponding operation on the object in the non-system partition. The prior art can prevent data relevant to the object from being lost when the operating system is reinstalled or restored. However, the prior art needs to separately create a shortcut for each object, which is complicated; and the shortcut is presented in a form of an icon, and when performing an operation such as object copying, the user may possibly mistaken the icon of the shortcut that indicates the object for the object itself, and copy or send the icon, thereby causing misoperation.